


Dancer, Dancer

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Affection, At least I feel as though he would be, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Ben is such a movie nerd, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Dancing, Dialect, Drinking & Talking, Family, Fans, Friendship, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hugs, I mean I just don't know if press tours overlap, Interviews, Joe gets excited about dancing, Kingsman Spoilers, Nicknames, Photographs, Platonic Kissing, Press and Tabloids, Saying this because there's Scottish slang, Scottish Character, So is Joe, Swearing, Texting, Touring, What-If, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: When in certain sorts of movies, there are inevitable comparisons to contend with. And the way press tours work after filming wraps, sometimes you end up in the same building with a bunch of fellow actors you haven't met before. It's tiring, but when there's a dance bar nearby after a long day of press interviews, well, taking advantage of that is a no-brainer.(Or, after a full day of press the cast of Rocketman need some drinks and want to do a little dancing)
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee, Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee & Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Jamie Bell & Taron Egerton, Joe Mazzello & Jamie Bell, Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Rami Malek & Taron Egerton, Taron Egerton & Richard Madden
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16





	1. Say So Much

"That's braw, mate. Dinnae how you pull it off, just going like that." Richard Madden nods at Jamie Bell admiringly, clapping after the other man situates his shoulders, doing a brief dance routine in front of him.

"Eh, I just know tap," Jamie shrugs. "Very serious about it. If I didn't get started on ballet as a kid from going with my sisters, no clue what I'd be doing right now." He collapses between his costars as the stouter man next to Richard shifts for him, expelling a heavy breath.

"Well go on, Jamie," Taron Egerton nudges Bell, whistling admiringly. His broad face breaks into a warm look as he pats the thinner man on one knee. "We're both right glad you started, eh Rich?"

"Absolutely," Richard nods, blue eyes twinkling. "Acting community would be right shit without our Billy Elliott. And then we wouldn't have our perfect Bernie."

Jamie shifts on the sofa whereupon they currently sit, waiting to be called in for their next batch of interviews. He's exhausted, wishes he could sink into Taron, whose warmth cradles his side, and there is Richard on the other, leaning back, GQ motherfucker always looking and smelling so good. But he's here to be a support, as he was in the film --particularly for Taron. And it means a lot for them to think of him as the perfect Bernie. "Thanks, mates," Jamie smiles tiredly. Pats Taron on his knee now and shifts to lean against Richard's shoulder. "Cheers to us all, hey?"

"Yeah," Richard's natural brogue is a deep purr as he leans in and instantly suggests "Let's meet up after press for a couple pints, whaddya say?"

Taron clicks his tongue. "Well Richard, there you go proving the Scottish stereotype," he grins instantly as Richard makes a gesture and raises both eyebrows at him. "--But you know I'm in."

Jamie nods in a more outwardly sedate fashion, but his eyes crinkle with enthusiasm before a hand comes in and beckons for them to follow out to begin their first interview.

"Yeah, never know what'll happen between now and then, we may need to do some drinking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, I was asked to write about the Bohemian Rhapsody boys and the cast of Rocketman, so this is my attempt. I'm figuring out how well they know each other and what they know about each other for the purpose of this piece :)
> 
> *Jamie was so wonderful as Bernie, I had to mention that
> 
> *I know Jamie Bell's breakout role was playing Billy Elliott in the film of that name, and in interviews he has told the story of going to ballet with his older sisters and saying he could do better than the girl dancing in a solo, when he was a kid. He has also said he is very serious about tap (dancing)
> 
> *Richard Madden is so Scottish I had to include a little bit of slang. Braw means good, right on. Dinnae means 'I don't know'.
> 
> *Taron has a bit of slang too, which is more overall British. Go on means like, well done, good for you.
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	2. Press Still Hounded

It's a long day answering questions about the film, about Elton John and the differences between his life and the story they are telling. A different movie by far from the typical Hollywood biopic, and yet the press seems so focused on comparisons, on the fact that this film is "meant" to be representative of Sir Elton factually, yet isn't, but of course the film is not a strict documentation of fact.

Of course they deal with the ubiquitous questions, the _"what was it like working with Elton John? How much input did he have? Is that really you singing? Is this an accurate representation of Elton's life?"_ Questions which, when taken and framed all together, paint a picture of the film in comparison to other biopics.

Which Taron in particular grows frustrated with and finds rather wearing. "The thing is, this isn't precisely a biopic," he sucks air between his teeth and looks to Jamie for help. "It's a musical fantasy, as it were."

"Yeah," Jamie is nodding. "No one actually started floating in the Troubadour with Elton, for example. I mean, he wasn't even doing drugs then."

"Not religiously, anyway," Taron dips his head in gratitude for the assist. Jamie presses his lips together and pats his costar on the leg. 

"So would you say this format is more or less faithful to Elton's story than a typical biopic, as say, Bohemian Rhapsody was?"

The three actors look at each other. "Bohemian Rhapsody was an excellent film, really great," responds Taron. "Rami Malek did a wonderful job, and his supporting cast really rallied around him from what I see. As Dick and Jamie have done for me," Madden gazes fondly over at him as Jamie leans in. "But I don't think it should be about one format being more faithful than another. We aren't meant to view it like that."

"Both films are meant as entertainment, and are excellent examples of, if I may say so," Richard adds.

"I agree with Taron," Jamie puts in. "I think these films are about the--they have spirit, you know? They're about friendship, and love. And this extraordinary gift for music Elton had, and Bernie had, as was shown in our film. Just as Freddie did, he and all of Queen."

Richard is nodding. "I had so many of their albums growing up," he says. "Queen, Elton John, David Bowie...and it wasn't just the music, it was the feeling, the overall power of entertainment. It's a spirit, like Jamie said. And I think both of these films, each of them has a particular sort of spirit."

Satisfied with their answers, the three men hope to relax, but their interviewer doesn't let up, asking, practically demanding to know how difficult it was for Taron to sing everything, and what that entails as opposed to something like lip syncing. Taron crosses his arms and lifts his chin. Richard's light eyes are hard as he stares at the interviewer head-on, but it is Jamie who leans forward a little. "Listen, ah, what're you trying to do here?" He asks quietly. 

"I asked my question--"

"Yes, we heard you ask your question. Your very pointed question that is insinuating one sort of acting choice is more difficult, and holds more merit than another. That isn't what we're here about, though. We want to promote our film, get on and out, and you asking these sorts of questions is akin to picking a fight." He glances at his companions, both of whom are nodding and making small sounds of agreement as Bell presses on. "--We aren't about that, mate. Tearing others down in an attempt to make ourselves look good isn't a ticket to future jobs," Jamie smiles, trying for levity even as the tenor of his sentiment is utterly serious.

The interviewer seems to stumble over words, and "I think that's it here then," adds Taron. "Thank you for your time." He shakes hands, Richard does next, and then Jamie, who shakes his head slowly at the interview team. Which rallies enough to thank them and attempt to say their questions weren't intentionally tending-- but are cut off firmly yet politely by the three men.

Taron blows air heavily from both cheeks as they step out of the room. If this wasn't set to be their final interview today, well, it is now. Looking pleadingly at each of his fellows in turn, "...Now I REALLY need a drink," he groans.

Richard kneads Taron's stocky shoulders with his strong hands and Jamie vehemently nods. "Understood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hypothetical interview situation based on some questions I've heard and the way I've seen certain interviewers go about asking particular things to spin them. I don't personally believe all, or even the majority, of journalists do this, but sensationalism sells. I don't think the two films are comparable anyway, apart from some surface-level similarities
> 
> Luckily Jamie and Richard have Taron's back!
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	3. To The Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reference to graphic scenes in television below

The trio of Rocketman stars duck out of the press building and make their way across the darkening road to a pub with golden light shining out its windows and a football game blaring on the telly within. Richard offers to get drinks whilst Taron and Jamie find a table, and carries three tumblers high after them as photos are snapping in his wake.

"Cheers lads. There y' are, drink up, T," he speaks to both and then to Taron, who takes his glass and lifts it without needing to be told twice, downing more than half the pint in seconds. Jamie widens his eyes and whistles.

"Down the hatch," Taron says. 

"Cheers," Jamie returns. 

"Careful, you'll soon be steamin'," blue gaze dancing with amusement, Richard's eyes snap hard as from a rowdy group behind comes a blurted out 

"King in the North, the Lannisters send their regards!" And a guffaw. Richard smiles, tight-lipped as a guy pounds on his shoulder and the table, a phone goes off in his face. A finger pointing at Taron precedes an "Oi, Eggsy!" Before their owners are dragged off.

Jamie shakes his head ruefully at each of the others. "Nice to be recognised, I may as well go home an' not have bothered coming," he quips drily. Taron snorts and smiles, whilst Richard bows his head and sighs.

"... That's still the toughest scene," his voice wobbles as he speaks low. "In my entire career, and it's been years since that now;" as his fellows listen, cocking brows, a trifle confused, Richard continues "In all of my work ...the Red Wedding was the hardest thing that I've ever shot." His lip trembles a bit and Taron makes a sympathetic sound, registering what the other means as Richard continues "Yeah, I went home right after it on a plane, crying, fake blood everywhere. It's nice, people remember well enough to bring it up, I just wish..." He grimaces and runs a hand through dark hair. "I sometimes wish they wouldn't." Light eyes piteous. "Does that make me ungrateful?"

Taron's eyes widen and Jamie's face goes soft. "Ah, mate. No, it doesn't."

"I don't think so at all. You've got a right to feel strongly, that stuff was quite traumatic," Taron replies. "It even was for me watching years later, so I can't imagine you actually FILMING it."

The thinner Scotsman blinks and smiles as his stockier Welsh companion leans into him. "Yeah, you did come railing over in tears to my trailer, T," he says. Taron shifts as Jamie cocks his head questioningly.

"That true, Taron?"

"Alright, yeah, it is. I did cry, but it was bloody well done!"

Richard's smile brightens as Jamie reaches across and clinks glasses with his. "Hell, it got me here, after all. And Taron crying is a bonus." Taron huffs as Rich and Jamie share a kidding chuckle at his expense.

"Right, right, laugh at the sensitive star, I get it," he gulps the rest of his drink and rises. "Refill time, you want?" Both raise their glasses, Jamie finishing up. 

"I'll take one if you want to get one, mate."

"Just bring a pitcher over," Richard cracks. "Think you'll need it."

Taron flips him off as he crawls across Richard and out of their booth. He stands up and heads to the bar, tossing back "I don't care how pretty you are, just for that you aren't getting a drink!" Richard laughs, cheeks flushing slightly at the compliment on his looks. He locks eyes with Jamie as Taron disappears.

Jamie shifts closer to Rich to speak, as the noise level in this pub has risen exponentially. 

"That was really hard for you, eh?" Jamie asks Richard softly. "Hearing that quote?"

Richard bobs his head. "Yeah," he murmurs, voice rough. "Dinnae how to explain, I mean. It really is just a scene but it took so long, there was so much emotion. I, that character lost everything and THEN he was killed. In front of his mum. Last thing I kept seeing was her face, and Michelle's acting was-- I felt like I was her son, then. In a true sense. She, her face and voice were, well they broke my heart." He swallows hard. "Just-- sometimes acting hits you in a way that's real. You ever have that happen to you, Jamie?"

Jamie's heart thuds as Rich asks, and his throat grows dry, but before he can take a drink or swallow in order to respond, a sweet voice with a rich, articulate style of intonation speaks.

"Please excuse me butting in, but I believe I might understand what you mean."

Blue eyes rise to connect with grey, and standing before their table is a dark-haired man with large eyes. "Look who I found at the bar," Taron's fairer head pops around the newcomer's slim shoulder and he beams like he's discovered treasure. "It's the one and only Rami Malek!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *steamin' means drunk, which Taron will soon be if he keeps pounding drinks like that, haha
> 
> *Richard's comments are about his time on Game of Thrones, based on things he said in an interview about being highly emotional after his final scene wrapped and he flew home. 
> 
> *Michelle is Michelle Fairley, who played Catelyn Stark, the mother of Richard's character Robb on Game of Thrones
> 
> Ooh and now Rami is here! How exciting!
> 
> Comments appreciated :)


	4. Where To Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Text messages in bold below**

Rami's eyes now twinkle. "Well I did say I'd be available if Taron needed anything since he's playing such an extraordinary person, a fellow icon." 

Jamie nods to Rami as Taron wraps an arm around and pats him on the back, features softening as he responds "Thanks mate, the fact you called me up about the film and offered help still means a lot."

Rami dips his head graciously. "Of course."

"You here alone, care to join us?" Jamie asks after a moment of silence. 

Rami's lips curve up as he gazes round. "Thank you," he speaks softly. "I'm waiting for two more people, actually, costar friends. I'm already here with--"

"--his old buddy Joe!" An exuberant voice crows and a beaming pale face with a strong nose and sparkling eyes appears, its owner having skipped over with drink in hand. "... Gwil's getting Benny, they aren't here yet," he tells Rami and then leans over to shake hands. "I'm Joe Mazzello, great to meet you."

"Pleasure." Richard does his best to smile, having pulled himself out of his head a bit, and Joe sucks in a breath as he shakes Jamie's hand.

"Whoa. Dude, you played Billy Elliott! You're, like, one of the main reasons I could tell people dancing is cool and have them believe me. My parents owned a dance studio," he explains. "Well, my mom runs it by herself now..." Something changes in his expression, flashes in his eyes for the briefest instant and his hand trembles in Jamie's, who automatically squeezes it tighter in an attempt at comfort. Mazzello clears his throat. "Uh, anyway, I always danced growing up, and so it's really super cool to meet you, another dancer who acts."

Jamie nods, pressing and relinquishing Joe's grip at last. "Pleasure is mine," he replies. "I'm glad you called us dancers who act, I definitely think that's the truth for me." He shifts in the booth and adds "What's your favourite style?"

Joe opens his mouth and his eyes light up, and Richard chuckles quietly. "Oh you've done it now...."

"Let's all sit, yeah?" Taron offers brightly. "You can wait for your mates and then just have 'em come over here."

"Are you sure, Taron?" Rami asks, looking to Richard then, as Jamie is already listening to Joe chatter whilst waving his hands around. "You both, neither of you mind?"

"Not at all," Richard's light eyes are fond as he watches Jamie talk to Joe. "I'd do this for Jamie alone, this is as animated as I've ever seen him."

Taron's expression is soft, his eyes luminous as though with tears as he too watches. "Yeah, c'mon," he says, sitting back in the booth and beckoning to Rami with his right arm. "Have a sit beside me and we can be regaled with dancing stories til your other mates show."

Rami murmurs thanks and sits, pushing back his hair. "That will probably be awhile, as I'm pretty sure Joe just texted in our group chat for them to stay away while he talks to a legend." Rami lifts his phone and shows Taron and Rich the current strong of messages.

**Gwilym: otw mates, B just got out of his final interview**

**Ben: thank god I survived 👏🙏**

**Rami: wonderful, we're at the pub by press 2.**

**Gwil: got it. See you there**

**Rami: 👍❤️**

**Joe: take as long as u want coming guys, im now sitting w/ a legend!!! B man himself**

**Ben: ??? Joe I thought I was your B man mate**

**Joe: well this ones last name is Elliott.**

**Ben: 🤔**

**Joe: hint, in the movie**

**Joe: its Jamie Bell, hes an actual dancer guys im freaking out!!!**

**Gwil: 😂 well that's it Joe's officially become a fangirl of someone other than Rami 🙄**

**Rami: hallelujah 🙌**

**Ben: what is Jamie Bell doing @ the bar?**

**Rami: the Rocketman cast is here 🎤🎶**

**Ben: ohhh right! You gonna buy him a drink, Joe? 😜**

**Joe: maybe, the night is young 🍻💥😃**

**Gwil: seems like Rami's inheriting Joe's love of emojis 😆 we most definitely have to get on in order to join in the drinking, Ben**

**Ben: or go on a date ourselves since Joe doesn't seem to want us there now 😔**

**Rami: but I do, and my wish trumps his, I hope**

**Ben: ...yeah no I can't say no to Rami**

**Gwil: He's our leading man, and always will be, so same. We are heading your way**

**Rami: 😍**

The pair of castmates look at each other. "That's so great you all still talk," Taron says.

Richard squints and leans in closer. "Hang on, is 'Killer Queens' the name of your chat group?"

Rami expels a long-suffering sigh. "You can blame Joe for that. You can blame him for a lot of things, actually."

Joe has heard this portion of the conversation and shoots a beaming grin at all of them. "That's true, and that's meee!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Taron mentioned, and Rami did separately, that they exchanged a call in case Taron had any questions or needed someone to lean on who understood the pressure of playing someone like Elton
> 
> *The Bohemian Rhapsody boys have said they have a WhatsApp group in which they talk every day, so I had to include that
> 
> *Joe's parents did run a dance studio, and as far as I know his mother still does after his father's passing
> 
> *The kidding jealousy between Ben, Joe, and Gwilym is now legendary and thus had to be included here :P
> 
> I believe Ben would've been interviewing for _6 Underground_ at this point, so that's where I'm going with what his final interview is about
> 
> The rest of the lads are coming now, woohoo! Comments appreciated :)


	5. Have A Ball

Taron ends up drinking a good bit before the other lads arrive; Jamie has gotten up and showed Joe some of his tap dancing skills, and Richard shifts over to pour Taron some water after his third pint. "Interviewers had a few interesting questions for us today," his deep voice grows deeper, brogue thicker as he murmurs in Rami's ear when the latter man's eyes narrow in concern over Taron's state of being.

"Ah," Rami's lips purse and he nods, understanding completely soon as Richard speaks. "Rampant comparisons from the press, huh?"

"We get comparisons, and jabs, and some questions over and over and over again," Richard shrugs, almost apologetic, it seems. "But whatta you gonna do, eh?" He shifts and wraps an arm snugly around Taron. "T, you doing alright, mate?"

"Well as I can, Dickie," Taron sniffs and bobs his head with an attempt to smile. "'M sorry," he's contrite, swaying in place a bit, eyes enormous. "Y' shouldn't be exposed to, erm. I'm, well I'm being a drama queen." He rubs a hand over his face and then pushes fingers through his hair feverishly.

"Ah, mate." Richard holds the stocky man against his side, hand running up and down Taron's rib cage to comfort. Automatically Taron leans into the touch, and Rami is reminded of Gwilym Lee and his naturally soothing presence. 

With that, Rami leans in to say "You have nothing to be sorry for, Taron. Press is exhausting, but especially this type of press, about rock stars and biopics...and now that your film keeps right on being compared to ours, even as your performance should be in a category of its own. The pathos you bring to every note you sing is amazing, Taron. The differences in aspect just because of singing alone, I mean, it's crazy."

A wan smile appears on Taron's face and brightens as he sings softly " _This thing, called love, I just can't handle it. Ooh-ooh, it jives, I'm shakin' all over like a jellyfish..._ ," Richard is beaming and nodding in pride and approval of the other man's voice.

Joe, bobbing his head and kicking out his feet as he attempts to join Jamie in performing tap next to the table, glances over with a grin. "I kinda like it!" he calls, and Taron shoots him a thumbs up.

"Crazy little thing called love!"

"Wow, we're even missing a jam session," A gentle-sounding voice speaks up behind Rami, long hands dropping to curl around his shoulders.

"Gwilym," Rami lifts and tilts his head back to lean into a thin muscled torso, and his features brighten as the owner of those hands leans down and presses his lips to Rami's forehead. A shorter round-cheeked personage stands beside the tall thin newcomer, and he receives not only a hand press from Rami but

"Benny!" Joe screeches and flings himself at the shorter man, whose blond head and glinting earring shine in low light as he jerks back from the force of the embrace and grunts.

"Oh now you're chuffed to see me, huh? What happened to your new B man?" But Ben Hardy cannot help holding Joe Mazzello tightly, pressing his face into the other's shoulder anyway. Always great to see him.

"He's right here," Joe beams and claps Ben on the back as they break up their embrace. "Ben Hardy, this is--"

"Jamie Bell," Ben supplies, shaking hands. "I loved you in Man on a Ledge."

Jamie's eyes widen and his face splits into a smile, red ears growing even redder. "Cheers, mate. Didn't know anybody knew about me being in that one."

"'Course. I'm a sucker for action with heart," Ben says. His vocal tone is as deep as Richard's, and even more gentle as he turns to Taron, whose heart thumps. "Which is why I also really enjoyed Kingsman, and you in them. What a ride those films were, bloody brilliant."

"Ah, go on," Taron's eyes are limpid pools, full of tears. "Y' can thank Matthew Vaughn, I was just there."

"Just there? You were the most underdog spy, the real everyman from the poorer side of London. And you rocked that accent, mate. I'd have no idea you were Welsh." Ben's blue-green eyes are alight as he lifts the drink he'd brought over in a toast, and Taron flushes with gratitude.

"Thank you, Ben. Really, thank you so much." He wipes at his eyes with a watery chuckle. "Sorry, I'm a crier."

"...He weeps in response to human kindness," Richard speaks up cheekily but with serious undertones.

Taron jokingly shoves at him. "Yeah, alright, Richard," he says.

Ben lifts his own glass. "Well it's pot to kettle, mate." 

Taron sniffles. "Really?"

"Oh yes," Gwilym nods rapidly over Ben's head, his eyebrows rising for emphasis.

"These lads can attest, I cry about everything." 

"Nothing wrong with showing emotion," Jamie speaks in his matter-of-fact way as all of them now sit around the booth to drink.

"Cheers then." 

The evening progresses to have Gwil sitting spread-eagled in the booth, arms around people; Ben drinks enough to sing along a bit as Taron, Richard, Joe, and Jamie (he mostly laughing and swaying as Rami does as well) sing some Elton John.

"Got to, we've already done 'Crazy Little Thing', got to represent both the musical greats we've had the chance to portray, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Absolutely,"

"Right on."

They take breaths, Gwil laughing, Joe's eyes sparkling and crinkled at the edges, Richard nodding proudly and Jamie smiling softly as Ben lifts his glass and Rami pats Taron on the back. His heart soars as his voice does, and he cares naught for any ridiculous questions. All these lads are lovely and they respect and support one another, and in this business, that's all that matters.

_"Take me to the pilot of controoool - take me to the pilot of your soul!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all these men for being lovely
> 
> *Ben and Taron both have spoken in interviews about being criers. Well, Richard said Taron was a crier in response to kindness, and he agreed.
> 
> *Taron says he calls Richard "Dickie" and Richard refers to him as "T".
> 
> *Taron sang a bit of 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' on the Graham Norton Show and it was fabulous.
> 
> I personally enjoyed both Kingsman movies as well as _Man on a Ledge_ and Jamie was really endearing in his part in the latter movie.
> 
> Well here it is, the last! I hope you enjoyed reading of this hypothetical meetup as much as I enjoyed writing about it. Each of the chapter titles comes from lyrics of a song by Elton John and Bernie Taupin.
> 
> Chapter 1 - Sad Songs (Say So Much)  
> Chapter 2 - Candle in the Wind  
> Chapter 3 - Take Me To The Pilot  
> Chapter 4 - Where to Now St. Peter  
> Chapter 5 - Tower of Babel
> 
> This ended up being a bit shorter than intended, but I find I like it this way. I can add a little more, though, if people would like.
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


End file.
